memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno
| miniseries = Millennium| minino = 3| published=Paperback - 2000| ISBN=ISBN 0671024035| |}} Introduction '''From the back cover:' Now begins the final battle of the Prophets and the Pah-wraiths within the nightmarish realm of nonlinear time -- as the greatest epic adventure in the saga of Deep Space 9 -- reaches its staggering conclusion.... As predicted in ancient Bajoran texts, the Celestial Temple has been restored, ending normal space-time existence for all except Captain Benjamin Sisko and those trapped on the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|Starship Defiant]] and the Klingon warship ''Boreth''. But as apocalyptic war rages between the Prophets and the Pah-wraiths, one last chance for survival beckons -- a return to Deep Space 9. Yet, in the realm of nonlinear time, it appears that there are two possible times at which Sisko and his allies can return to the station: on the day of the Cardassian Withdrawal, or on the day six years later when DS9 was destroyed. But which choice will lead to the triumph of the Prophets? And which to eternal victory for the Pah-wraiths? With time literally running out and the fate of the universe in his hands, Sisko now must confront his own personal inferno -- in order to change the past and restore the present, he must be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice... his future.... References Characters ; :Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • Dukat • Vic Fontaine • Leeta • Morn • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Weyoun • Worf • Winn • Elim Garak ; :Arla Rees • Kilana • Dal Nortron • Lorem • Obanak Keelen • Rulan • Benny Russell • Ryle Simons • S'relt • Vash ; :Marion Dulmur • • Leen • Locutus • Gariff Lucsly • Martok • Jean-Luc Picard • Jackie Robinson • William Ross • Rulan • Satr • Lwaxana Troi • Vash • Kai Winn ; :Ailam • Kosst Amojan • Harry Belafonte • Harry Blackstone • Data • Divine Nagus • Albert Einstein • • Felix • Halberstadt • Keevan • James T. Kirk • Leen • Mardah • Marklar • Leonard McCoy • Ming the Merciless • Neeron • Q • Alexander Rozhenko • Satr • Rod Serling • Inger Stevens • Vash • Lewis Zimmerman Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Cirran Mountains • Deep Space 9 • Rondac III Alpha Centauri • Bourbon Street • Deneva • Ebbets Field • Gilgo Beach • Gre'thor • Hoboken • Kri'stak volcano • Las Vegas • McCarran International Airport • Moravian Lane • New New Orleans • Norpin colony • Pike City Stadium • Star of Bajor • Sto-vo-kor • Timbuktu • Venus Starships and vehicles :Alpha • • • • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Trill • Vorta Borg • Breen • Bynar • Lauriento • Medusan States and organizations :Bajoran Ascendancy • Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bamarren • Exalted Tellers • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Obsidian Order • Romulan Assembly • Rutgers University • Special Investigations Unit • Starfleet Institute Press Science and technology :atomic bomb • baffle plate • chroniton • De Sitter space • Dyson sphere • electromagnetic pulse • Emergency Medical Hologram • Feynman curve • inertial dampener • Moibius Effect • Operations situation table • protoplaser • slingshot effect • television • triox • verteron • verteron node Ranks and titles :centurion • cowboy • Emissary of the Pah-wraith • Gentleman Usher to the Romulan Assembly • gorr • kai • Other references :1953 • 2375 • 2400 • Anslem • Antigod of the Spacewarp Passage • baseball • bat'leth • Borhya • cryodagger • Divine Treasury • Dixieland • Dominion War • "Efficiency level 729" • Great Material River • Ko'th • Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A • • • Norellian eel hide • On Time Travel: Three Case Studies in Effects and Cause • popsnail • raktajino • Regulan phoenix • Risian Ear Clinic - The Jamaharon Continues • Saurian brandy • Sword of Kahless • Tiyerta nok • Tral • tuxedo • Venusian firebeast • Vulcan primate • Warrior's Anthem • The World, the Flesh and the Devil Appendices Background information *A similar plot is present in the game The Fallen. External link * Connections | nextdate1=The Fall of Terok Nor | date2=2377 | prevdate2=Genesis Force | nextdate2= | }} category:books Category:DS9 novels